The Invader Zim Dare Game of Doomy Waffles
by DreamFighterInfinite
Summary: Thus, the choas began...


A/N: THIS IS GONNA BE LONG WHETHER I LIKE IT OR NOT! **HUFF HUFF**

OREESAMA: HAI! Welcome to the most doomed to be hated dae game. I**nvader ZIM** dare game! I'm your host, OREESAMA, but you can call me by my real name, Zen! Err...ARIEL!

NORMAL! ***RAGE*** Anyways, I would like to introduce you to these victi-err, contestants! Whomever wins gets a special surprise from moi~! So do your best freaks or I f-ing kill you! ***RAGE***

Teehee~! So, heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's ZIM and the cast!

Dib: -groggily- Where's the play-doh mommy? I WANT MAI PLAY-DOH!

Gir: TACOS!

Gaz: -O.o-

Zim: -whistles nonchalantly-

Ariel: You...broke Dib...

Zim: -stops whistling- Did what? I only gave him a cookie! See? I AM normal! JUST LOOK AT MY NECK!

Gaz: -scoffs- Freak -insert very very minutely tiny smirk and blush here-

Ariel: -glares at Gaz- Minnneeee...anyways, we have the vocaloid characters to help me! But they're not the way you would think...

-Appearing are the Alice of Human Sacrifice Meiko, the Monochrome hospital Len, the Dark Woods Circus Miku, Fear Garden Rin (never watch this, and if you do, god forbid you from throwing up) , Akaito, Matroshyka Gumi, and Circle You, Circle You, Luka-

Dib: -normally- What's vocaloid

Ariel: -slaps Dib- You disgust me...anyhoo, the vocaloids will be accompanying me while I cause you pain, everyone, this is Meiko.

Gir: SHE LOOKS LIKE PIZZA!

Meiko: The...dream...

Ariel: Len.

Len: -smiles creepily-

Dib: Why is Len all white except for a red cut and his yellow and blue eyes?

Len: -smiles creepily and shrugs-

Dib:A-ah...

Ariel: Miku, our goddess -helps Miku onto stage and telepathically tells everyone to call her pretty-

Zim: Out of the Zim's head, voices! I know she is pretty!

Ariel: Baka uni...

Rin: I get the voices a lot, too, Zimmy~!

Ariel: Um, here's Rin...don't let her get to your hands:

-everyone except Rin hides their hands behind their back-

Rin: Aww, no one wants to see my pretty garden~?

Gir: I DO!

Ariel: -smiles- No, it's just that we have our own to work on...-aura-

Rin: -stutters awkwardly- O-oh, d-did you get-t s-some...-faints- fertilizer.

Ariel: I can be very persuasive...:)

Akaito: Can I go home yet?

Ariel: Akaito? I thought Kaito was gonna be here!

Akaito: No you just picked me cause I was red and you thought it was blood.

Ariel: Oh.

Akaito: Yeah...oh

Gir: WAS DIS DO? -pulls lever-

Akaito: -falls into shark pit-

Dib: Am I the only one who is scared?

Gaz: Yes, yes, Dib, you are.

Dib: **huff**

Ariel: That's what'll happen if you screw with me, or Gir... SO, next we have Gumi!

Gumi: Hello! I talk for Len cause we're buddies! - hugs Len-

Len: -smiles mysteriously- (if you haven't watched the vid, he's sorta "dead" as in no voice as I interpret it, you know how he will always just be a copy and not a unique vocaloid; not saying he ISN'T)

Ariel: And last but not least, our master of games, Luka!

Luka: I bet you I'll win again! -gazes at Gaz who glares back and utters a demonic spell-

Luka: -can't move-

Ariel: What'd you do Gaz?

Gaz: I just paralyzed her, gosh.

Ariel: God forbid you have any children!

Gaz: -shrug-

Ariel: Now that you've met my friends, I will explain the game to you guys! Me and the V-Dawgs ( oh dear GOD) will be conducting jooo. As in, we take turns daring or "truthing" people of our choice to do NOT GORY OR MURDEROUS-

Rin and Meiko: :'(

Ariel:- things or embarrassing question answering! We will go by the alphabet so it's: Me, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Len, Luka, Meiko, Miku, Rin, Zim.

Zim: WHY IS THE ALMIGHTY ZIM LAST?

Ariel: Well it really should be last names so...but then we have Zim and Gir with no last names and those two bozos -points to the Tallest (unconscious) and Miss Bitters-

Dib: WHEN did they GET there?

Ariel: -shrugs- Well, I could just use their last names...it would be: Bitters, Gir, Zim, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Dib, Gaz, Gumi, Purple, Red, Meiko, and me.

Bitters: -left somehow-

Ariel: Well, I guess it's Gir's turn.

Gir: GAZZY! TOOTH OR HAIR?

Gaz: Gir, it's only dare.

Gir: How many times have you brushed them today?

Gaz: None, I was kidnapped before I woke up...

Gir: OH NOES! D: -inserts toothbrush into Gaz's mouth forcefully- BRUSH, SHAMPOO, AND REPEAT!

Gaz: -spits on Gir-

Gir: Ok, it's the Master's turn now, bye.-sails away on a piggy-

Ariel: BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOOOOOO!

Zim: GIR! I DARE YOU TO COME BACK!

Gir: OK! NOW GREEN LADY GO RIGHT?

Ariel: Yup! ^.^

Miku: Um...green kid, truth or dare?

Zim: I AM ZIIIM! I'll take dare.

Miku: I dare you to sing The Disapppearance of Hatsune Miku

Zim: EASY!

Miku: On one breath

Zim: -jaw drops- THATS IN-HUMAN!

Dib: Then you should be able to do it...SPACE BOY!

Zim: I CAN DO THIS! -INHALES VERY VERY DEEPLY AND ...-

boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
>hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo<br>utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
>tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo<br>nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui  
>negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo<br>kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki  
>jinkaku sura uta ni tayori<br>fuantei na kiban no moto  
>kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo<br>mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
>kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete<br>bousou no hate ni mieru  
>owaru sekai vocaloid<p>

boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo  
>issho ni ite kureta...<br>soba ni ite hagemashitekureta  
>yorokobu kao ga mitakute<br>boku, uta, renshuu shita yo dakara

katsute utau koto  
>anata ni tanoshikatta no ni<br>ima wa doushite ka na  
>nani mo kanjinaku natte<br>"GOMEN NE"

natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
>sukoshi dake anshin suru<br>utaeru oto higoto ni heri  
>semaru saigo ni..<p>

shinjita mono wa  
>tsugou no ii mousou wo<br>kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami  
>utahime wo yame<br>tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu...  
>saikousoku no wakare no uta<p>

sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
>futte harau koto mo dekizu<br>yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu  
>shinshoku suru houkai wo mo<br>tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
>umarete sugu no boku wa motazu<br>totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
>omoiukabu anata no kao<br>owari wo tsuge  
>display no naka de nemuru<br>koko wa kitto gomi bako ka na  
>jiki ni kioku mo<br>naku natte shimau nante...  
>demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo<br>tanoshikatta toki ni  
>kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa<br>ima mo oboeteru ka na

utaitai...  
>mada utaitai...<p>

boku wa sukoshi dakewarui ko ni  
>natte shimatta you desu<br>masutaa dou ka.. sono te de...  
>owarasete kudasai...<br>masutaa no tsurai kao  
>mou mitakunai kara...<p>

ima wa uta sae mo  
>karada mushibamu koui ni...<br>kiseki negau tabi  
>hitori oitsumerareru<br>"GOMEN NE"

natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
>kioku ga hagareochiru<br>kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru  
>semaru saigo ni..<p>

mamotta mono wa  
>akarui mirai gensou wo<br>misenagara kiete yuku hikari  
>oto wo gisei ni<br>subete wo tsutaerareru kara...  
>asshuku sareta wakare no uta<p>

boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
>hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo<br>utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
>tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo<br>nazoru omocha naraba... sore mo ii to ketsui  
>negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo kobosu<br>owari wo tsuge  
>display no naka de nemuru<br>koko wa kitto gomi bako ka na  
>jiki ni kioku mo<br>nakunatte shimau nante...  
>demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo<br>tanoshikatta toki ni  
>kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa<br>ima mo nokotteru to ii na...  
>boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni<br>kiite hoshii kyoku wo  
>motto utaitai to negau<br>keredo sore wa sugita negai  
>koko de owakare da yo<br>boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
>rei to ichi ni kangen sare<br>monogatari wa maku wo tojiru  
>soko ni nani mo nokosenai to<br>yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
>koe no kioku sore igai wa<br>yagate usure na dake nokoru  
>tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni<br>kanau koto no nai to shitte  
>utaikitta koto wo<br>kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo

arigatou... soshite... sayonara...

"shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita"  
>"shinkoku na eraa ga-"<p>

EVERYONE except Len: - O:

Zim: -drops to floor-

Ariel: Ahem, now it's Len-kun's turn.

Len: -stares at Gumi-

Gumi: He wants Ariel to sing!

Len: -smiles at Ariel-

Ariel: What do you want me to sing?

Len: -stares at Gumi-

Gumi: -big smile- Monochrome Ward!

Ariel: Oh shiz...Here goes my autotuner!

Their bodies will be exchanged  
>Their bodies will be exchanged<br>Their bodies will be exchanged  
>Their bodies will be exchanged<p>

White, white, white everywhere you go is white  
>30 ° turns and begins to run<br>White white white here and there is white  
>The mouth of the walls close and trap you inside<p>

Their bodies will be exchanged  
>Their bodies will be exchanged<br>Their bodies will be exchanged  
>Their bodies will be exchanged<p>

Where, when, where this place is white  
>Even the halls were previously crossroads<br>Where, when, where this place is white  
>I ask where is the exit was<br>"There"

Here, where there? Oh, here is the output. Walking on gravel is noisy.  
>AAAAAAAaaaah!<br>The limits of the body are the reason for your cries  
>Your blood flows like your last kind words<p>

"Be careful what t'entoure"

Black, black, black, here and there, where?  
>(You must surely know where)<br>Black, black, black, here and there, where?  
>(Here, where there? Ah, I can not see)<br>Walking on gravel is noisy.  
>Here, there, there, ah, you do not look at me?<br>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...

"Your body has been exchanged, but you will always be one."

Ariel: I love that song...

Len: -teary eyed smile-

Ariel: -pats Len on back- Alrighty, Rin, your turn!

Rin: I want the tallest to help me with watering my plants...

Ariel: No. Just no. Pick something less...disturbing.

Rin: Then I want them to dance to Love and Joy~

Ariel: PFFFFFT...LOL! YES!

Rin: -turns on music and shoves Tallest onto dance floor-

Tallest R.: -...I mean, POOP

Tallest P.: -gettin' down- X3

Ariel: Bravissimo, Purple! Red, you failed to do the dare, go to the torture moose.

Moose: MOOSE NOISES!

Red: NOOOOOOO-

Moose: -eats Tallest Red-

Ariel: ^.^ Go, Luka.

Luka: I dare the Gaz girl to kiss the green kid.

Ariel: I LOVE YOU, LUK- errr, ahem, do it Gaz, or else the next torture person is gonna get'cha.

-points to Light Yagami from "Death Note" talking to the wall-

Gaz: Wow, that guy's off his rocker...and NO. I refuse to touch lips with that disgrace to the Irken empire.

Zim: WHATISTHEIRKENEMPIREIDON'- wait, how did you know?

Gaz: I'm not an idiot -blush-

Zim: Smart human worm baby...-kisses Gaz-

Gaz: -insert WTF? face here- -followed by a beet-face- ;)

Ariel: -insert angry face-

Gaz: What's with the long thing there?

Ariel: -snicker- Anyways, did you enjoy it, Gaz? -insert mocking face-

Gaz: Ye-NO!

Ariel: Suuure~ Ok, Dib, who's it gonna be?

-Gir runs around room-

Gir: PICK MEEEE, BIG-HEADED- BOY!

Dib: Fine, be silent for three days~!

Everyone except Dib and Gir: LE GASP!

Gir:...

Dib: HA!

Ariel: That's cold man...

Dib: At least mine is difficult!

Ariel: Oh, you want difficult? Just wait...

Gaz: My turn. Dib, go eat a live squirrel.

Dib: NO! Woodland creatures are my friends!

Ariel: -points to Light-

Dib: …..meep...

Light: -scribbles in notebook-

Dib: -dances and then suddenly drops to the floor dead-

Ariel: Ok! Now the annoying human is gone! :D Gumi, please take your turn!

Gumi: Oh, well, I actually wanted to dare Dib something, but...Ok, I want Miku to sing to me...please?

Miku: Really? Although I am so...ugly...?

Gumi: Yes! You have such a beautiful voice!

Miku: Ok...-breathes in-

hikari no naka de  
>mie nai mono ga<br>yami no naka de  
>ukan de mieru<p>

makkura mori no  
>yami no naka de wa<br>kinou wa ashita  
>makkura kurai kurai<p>

sakana wa sora ni  
>ko tori wa mizu ni<br>tamago ga hane te  
>kagami ga utau<p>

makkura mori wa  
>fushigi na tokoro<br>asakara zutto  
>makkura kurai kurai<p>

mimi o sumase ba  
>nani mo kikoe zu<br>tokei o mire ba  
>sakasa ma mawari<p>

makkura mori wa  
>kokoro no meiro<br>hayai wa osoi  
>makkura kurai kurai<p>

doko ni aru ka  
>minna shitteru<br>doko ni aru ka  
>dare mo shira nai<p>

makkura mori wa  
>ugoki tsudukeru<br>chikaku te tooi  
>makkura kurai kurai<p>

chikaku te tooi  
>makkura kurai kurai*<p>

Gumi: Wow...so ...pretty

Ariel: -tear- Ok, now it's...Purple!

Purple: I don't wanna play, can I be eaten instead?

Ariel: -shrug- I don't want you in my show anyways. -pushes Purple towards Nny- 

Nny: -cuts Purple to pieces-

Ariel: MOOSE! COME CLEAN THIS UP! Now, since Red is dead, Meiko gets to go.

Meiko: I dare you to not talk for the rest of this round!

Ariel: -"ok" signal and points to Zim-

Zim: Me? Ok! BRING IT ON FILTHY STINK-BEAST!

Ariel: -makes a puppet show of Zim kissing Gir-

Zim: WHAT! NO!

-Emerging from the darkness is...INSERT DRUMROLL~-

-TAK!-

Tak: Then come to me and prepare to be tortured, you disgrace!

Zim: -kisses Gir over and over again-

Gir:...

Ariel: -stares hard at Gumi-

Gumi: Until next time! Review and leave what you want them to do next! Next time, our helpers will be the Hetalia folks!

Ariel: -blows kiss and does a "I Love You" sing-

THUS CONCLUDES THIS EPISODE OF THE INVADER ZIM DARE GAME OF DOOMY WAFFLES!


End file.
